Free! Horror Story
by VaneNane
Summary: Serie de historias de terror con referencias fílmicas. SouRinSou/MakoHaruMako


**Disclaimer: Los personajes a continuación no me pertenecen y la historia solo es parte de mi alocada imaginación XP.**

 **Hola de nuevo! Ahora vengo con una historia que surgio al ver una de mis series favoritas n_n *o* espero lo disfruten n_n**

 **PD: Totales referencias a la serie American Horror Story que tambien pertenece a su creador.**

Part I Sorpresa

2006\. Sankeien, Yokohama.

Afueras del límite de la ciudad.

Onsen. Aguas termales.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Rin, estás seguro que tenemos que ocultarnos aquí?- preguntaba un chico fornido, de bellos ojos color aqua, alto y de tez pálida moviéndose silenciosamente entre algunos muebles y una que otra lámpara a su compañero.

Su compañero, un chico de menor estatura de apariencia ruda, ojos color rojo, bien parecido, sin voltear a mirarle simplemente abría la puerta de un enorme ropero en el lugar donde se encontraban.

La mira de algunos bosques secos por las ventanas de aquel alto lugar, y partes de las aguas termales del hotel donde se encontraban, no eran realmente un lugar conocido por lo menos para el más alto quien atento solo observaba a su alrededor en aquel lugar estrecho.

-Sí Sousuke- chasqueaba - Nagisa un amigo de mi universidad tenía una llave de repuesto de esta habitación, me explico que tuvo algunos inconvenientes con un examen fallido por lo que esto solo es un favor que le debo- movía algunas cosas del ropero quedando ambos en una cómoda posición. Rin se mantenía sosteniendo a cuclillas firmemente un pastel de cobertura blanca con galletas espolvoreadas de azúcar amarillo en forma de estrellas.

-No te preocupes, si algo resulta mal, será única y exclusivamente culpa de él- sermoneaba teniendo completamente la atención de Sousuke sobre sus movimientos. Este se encargaba de posicionar algunas cajas alrededor suyo que parecían estorbarle debido a su delgado tamaño mientras aquellos ojos brillantes azules y desinteresados se mantenían en guardia a los movimientos de ambos.

-De acuerdo- sentenciaba el de ojos aquas incómodo sacando de la parte en la que se había sentado un artilugio de planchado un poco viejo para su gusto– Espero no tarden demasiado- se quejaba con su característico rostro impaciente y refunfuñado.

Rin con un simple movimiento de dedos chitaba al ambiente recibiendo solo un quejido cansado.

-Aunque, debo admitir que conozco a Haru y sé que esto no le hará ni un rasguño, no sé qué está pensando ese niño problema al traernos a un lugar así- finalizaba sonriendo extrañamente a la nada.

Su compañero azabache simplemente volteaba a observarle tranquilo y sereno como siempre sintiendo de forma súbita una extraña sensación en su pecho al observar, detenidamente aquella sonrisa escalofriante que se formaba con la mandíbula filosa de su amigo.

Y aunque en aquel día se cumplían dos meses del recuentro de ambos desde su infancia, y solo unas horas de verse en persona en aquel lugar, el más alto simplemente no podía totalmente acostumbrarse a aquellos filosos dientes que de vez en cuando se asomaban a la luz diciendo de forma directa como las cosas habían cambiado totalmente para los dos.

Su mirada se volvía discreta observando de reojo las acciones de su compañero quien aparte de aquella mandíbula, parecía haber entrado a una leve etapa de rebeldía que no podía comprender.

* * *

 _Éramos simples niños cuando le conocí._

 _Una persona con la que un día por pura causa del destino tuve que chocar en la avenida para tomar el autobús rumbo a mi hogar._

 _Facciones de niña, un aura alegre y vibrante, una piel pálida y bonita, un nombre femenino…_

 _Sin embargo era un niño._

 _Un chico, que con el paso de un periodo de tiempo había pasado de nada a convertirse en mi mejor amigo. Un confidente, y alguien que hacía estallar mi paciencia con cada ocurrencia que pasaba por su cabeza._

 _Su hermana, viva imagen de él, solía convivir casi el mismo tiempo que pasábamos jugando junto a nosotros. Sin embargo, un día como cualquiera dejo de juntarse con nosotros y de seguirnos a los sitios donde solíamos recurrir._

 _Cosas de chicas habíamos supuesto._

 _Sus ojos como un libro abierto ya nos observaban diferente y había conseguido interactuar con chicas casi tan vivaces y bonitas que ella._

 _Nosotros habíamos empezado a juntarnos con un grupo de niños de la clase de natación donde ambos habíamos optado por entrar._

 _Sin embargo, unos años después entrando a los últimos años de escuela primaria Rin había conseguido hacer amistad con unos chicos que casualmente habían terminado juntándose con nosotros al pertenecer al mismo grupo de natación. Tres chicos, de los cuales dos de ellos, solían interferir en muchas ocasiones en la decisiones de mi mejor amigo al pertenecer a su misma categoría en relevos._

 _A pesar de eso, Rin afortunadamente había decidido entrar a la misma escuela yo, por lo que aquella amistad con ellos había desaparecido tan rápido como hubo entrado. Todos los niños de la comunidad, a pesar de pertenecer a diferentes escuelas solíamos encontrarnos por las tardes para jugar o entrenar llevando con nosotros aquel espíritu de aventura que caracterizaba a los niños._

 _Sin embargo, los meses pasaron._

 _Su familia rápidamente le dejaba pasar más tiempo en mi casa la mayoría del tiempo ya que ambos fuimos solicitados por cazadores de talentos en la escuela de natación de nuestra comunidad._

 _Al principio, con tan solo once años, el miedo de entrar al mundo de los grandes de un momento a otro nos había inundado tan fuertemente, que el hecho de ver como nuestros mayores hablaban entre ellos para forjar nuestro futuro a tan temprana edad hizo que un simple día escapáramos en un atardecer simplemente con dos mochilas y nuestras chamarras._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-._

 _Su respiración y la mía sincronizaban fuertemente mientras corríamos colinas abajo entre las calles de su casa y la mía._

 _El viento del atardecer soplaba fuertemente mientras ambos corríamos por las veredas de nuestro pueblo hogar tratando de evadir árboles y uno que otro transeúnte que nos obstruía el camino._

 _Ambos corrimos por un cierto periodo de tiempo hasta llegar a otra colina cercana al pueblo mucho más alta que las demás infestada de árboles de cerezos viejos. Los caminos a pesar de ser algo difíciles, no suponían algo importante para nosotros y nuestras energías, sin embargo, cerca del punto más alto de la colina ambos habíamos detenido debido al cansancio que empezaba a recorrernos._

 _-Ya no hay lugar por donde seguir- mencionaba su voz a mis oídos que difícilmente podían escucharle debido a la presión del aire que yacía en mi apresurada respiración en tan alta altura._

 _-Desca- descansemos un- respiraba - momento- soltaba sumamente cansado mirando a mis alrededores tomando con mis manos de mis rodillas. Ambos parecíamos novatos en el deporte debido al poco aguante que aquel día nos habían dado los pulmones para seguir corriendo._

 _…_

 _Pasado un tiempo donde el atardecer ya empezaba a colorear de rojo el cielo, ambos yacíamos sentados en una gran roca arriba de aquella colina que en su esplendor daba una mira excelente de todo el pueblo._

 _Mientras los ojos de Rin miraban sorprendidos de aquella vista, mi corazón se encargaba de latir fuerte debido a la euforia del momento._

 _Como niños pequeños en la cima del mundo, los dos señalábamos ciertos lugares y reíamos a todo pulmón de ciertos recuerdos que aguardaba aquella ciudad de nosotros. Recordando, algunos lugares secretos, sitios aun por conocer, y de cómo el océano resplandecía perfectamente para entrar en el a bañarse, nuestros ojos observaban de aquella mirada de las olas quebrando contra el muelle del pueblo._

 _El lugar de nuestro nacimiento parecía tan pequeño a comparación de inmenso azul que empezaba subir debido al horario que ya empezaba a atraer la noche._

 _Repentinamente en un punto de nuestro deslumbre por aquella vista oceánica, mi risa se apagaba y la de Rin también._

 _Juntos volteábamos un poco la mirada a un punto específico, al percatarnos de los chicos con los cuales Rin solía juntarse en el club de natación caminando cerca del muelle._

 _El chico de ojos verdes, el cual nunca había podido aprender bien su nombre, y Nanase, caminaban sosteniendo cada quien un trozo de la mitad de las paletas heladas que suelen vender en las tiendas de conveniencia. Ambos parecían ir en rumbo de sus hogares, pero absurdamente, la mirada de Nanase parecia perdida en el horizonte de aquel majestuoso azul mientras su amigo parecía hablar de cientos de cosas más para al aire que para su amigo._

 _-¿No es extraño que alguien se la pase hablando sin recibir una respuesta a cambio?… es algo triste mirarles…- soltaba disgustado sin querer al ver aquella escena sin sentido. Segundos después, mi mejor amigo reía despacio sin dejar de mirarles, al mismo tiempo que yo tampoco podía dejar de observar aquella escena cómica de la vida._

 _-Se ve tan feliz, casi como las facciones de un muñeco al que le dan cuer…- interrumpía mis pensamientos hablados percatándome de como las palabras salían de mi boca sin retorno._

 _Una mueca y una risa pequeña eran lo único que soltaba Rin hacia mi persona mirando de nueva cuenta a aquellos dos caminando un poco más lejos._

 _-Sabes Sousuke, algunas veces me pregunto, si será posible quebrar ese gesto de felicidad que siempre tiene…- rápidamente mi atención se desviaba observando como su sonrisa de siempre cambiaba a una mirada extrañamente lasciva._

 _–No te agradaría, por lo menos un segundo imaginar… como seria separar a esos dos por determinado tiempo…- suspiraba con un gesto de satisfacción extraño._

 _De manera inmediata, mis pupilas se contraían mientras la euforia que anteriormente había sentido empezaba a apagarse._

 _Aquella simple frase, había ocasionado un súbito escalofrío dentro de mi ser._

 _Contrariado de aquellas palabras, sorprendido observo como aquellos ojos azules que me molestaban, observan extrañamente disgustado desde aquella distancia hasta nuestro punto a la ignorancia del otro que seguía hablando parlanchinamente comiendo de su paleta._

 _Los dos conectamos miradas de una forma pesada sintiendo una brisa de aire seca calar seriamente en el cuerpo. Nanase voltea hacia al frente de su camino bajando su mirada aparentemente estoica estornudando atrayendo la atención de su amigo._

 _Mi pecho, nuevamente se comprime mientras siento de forma instantánea una mirada pesada cerca de mi persona. Inmediatamente, volteo hacia el lado donde Rin está sentado encontrándome con la roca vacía._

 _-¿¡Rin!?- suelto estando un poco asustado –Hey… ¿Dónde…-_

 _De manera repentina, Rin salta sobre mí tirándonos a ambos de la roca hacia atrás._

 _Al sentir el choque de mi espalda contra la tierra, adolorido abro los ojos topándome con su mirada feliz observándome con un especie de gesto que nunca antes le había visto._

 _Una mirada parecida a algo peor que posesividad._

 _-¿Te lastime?- pregunta sarcástico y un poco juguetón volteando la mirada directamente hacia mí. Conociendo un poco su carácter simplemente me mantengo en aquella posición observando incómodo como él se sienta sobre mi abdomen dejándome atrapado entre él y el piso._

 _De manera extraña, siento como mi estómago comienza a revolverse mientras ahora su rostro se torna serio. Yo por igual volteo a mirarle confundido mientras siento como una especie de tensión adormece el ambiente._

 _Sus ojos brillan extrañamente nerviosos mientras yo no hago nada al respecto, sus ojos me cautivan a la par que su cuerpo parece completamente inmovilizado a cualquier otra acción._

 ** _Le amo_** _… pensaba con mi mente infantil sintiendo como las fuerzas de mi cuerpo se adormecían ya por completo._

 _Algo en aquel ambiente, o quizás nosotros, creaba un aura magnética y tensa con la que probablemente mi mente de aquel entonces no podía carburar._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Una rana croa._

 _Los dos dábamos un espasmo debido al susto obligando a Rin a bajar inmediatamente de mi parándose al instante sintiendo como si nada su peso abandonar mi cuerpo._

 _-Lo siento- se disculpa mientras trata de reponer su mirada. Yo solo vuelvo a la realidad sumamente confundido por el aura anterior percatándome inmediatamente como miles de luciérnagas, empiezan a salir de entre los arbustos aluzando el ambiente nocturno._

 _La noche ya había caído para aquel entonces._

 _Percatándome del cambio, volteo la vista hacía mi mejor amigo encontrándome con la imagen más impactante y hermosa que jamás había visto en aquella corta edad, tomándome completamente por sorpresa._

 _…_

 _Rin, no tan diferente a todos los dias, con su cabello lacio alborotado por nuestra caída, volteaba hacia la vista de la ciudad que se situaba frente a nosotros mientras las luciérnagas hacían su trabajo de prender y apagar constantemente alrededor de nosotros como pequeñas estrellas terrenales._

 _Sus ojos, volteando a observarme solo a mí, me leen de manera intensa extrañamente serios, el viento levanta una pequeña brisa de aire frio que revuelve algunos de sus cabellos dándole un toque risueño a su rostro infantil. De forma rápida siento mi interior calentarse percatándome del sudor en la palma de mis manos._

 _Aquella, había sido la primera vez, que ver a mi amigo había ocasionado esa clase de sensaciones extrañas dentro de mí._

 _Un miedo empezaba a apoderarse de mis entrañas. Un miedo cálido y vergonzoso._

 _…_

 _-Oye-Rin entreabre su boca nervioso y feroz, mientras un súbito tensar se apodera de mí cuerpo - Sou…-_

 _-Tenemos que regresar- corto el ambiente sintiendo un nudo horrible atorarse en mi garganta viendo como el agacha molesto la mirada dejando de observarme con aquella intensidad que le abordaba._

 _-Lo sé, mi madre se va a preocupar- suelta mostrando una sonrisa. Pero en cambio, yo solo puedo sentir un malestar en mi interior adivinando el cambio de humor que se había tornado debido a mi torpeza._

 _Éramos hombres claro y estaba._

 _Y yo un niño cobarde…_

 _…_

 _Dicho aquello ambos empezamos a bajar la colina por más de una hora de camino y al cuidado de las artimañas, sin embargo, sin pedirlo o analizarlo, los dos extrañamente habíamos permanecido tomados de las manos toda la cuesta abajo sin soltarnos en algún momento._

 _Mi mano sudorosa en ningún pequeño segundo dejo de sentir la suya que también había terminado resbalosa por nuestro sudor combinado._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 _A pesar de haber permanecido mucho tiempo afuera de casa, los dos aquella vez no habíamos sido castigados ni mucho menos sermoneados en nuestros hogares, y la hora de nuestra llegada tampoco había sido muy tardía, por lo que nuestra huida de la realidad simplemente había pasado a ser una simple escapada a las colinas con un final confuso._

 _Los dias parecían volver a su ritmo normal de siempre. El alegre y vivaz con sus propósitos, y yo competitivo y con mi actitud normal de siempre. O la que yo consideraba la normal en mí._

 _Ambos sabíamos que dentro de nosotros, algo definitivamente era diferente._

 _Un sentimiento prohibido de tener a la edad temprana en la que nos encontrábamos._

 _Algo había cambiado._

 _Su sonrisa y la mía constantemente solían salir sin aviso en cuanto nuestras miradas conectaban a pesar de la amistad pura que manteníamos. Su felicidad y la mía se mezclaban sincronizadas como si aquella noche, un lazo oscuro que estuviese atado entre nosotros hubiese sido iluminado por aquellas luciérnagas que inundaban el ambiente, únicamente, esperando ser roto por alguno de los dos._

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _-¡NO!- escuchaba sus gritos fuertes dentro del vidrio que nos separaba. Sus mejillas aquel día vivido en mi memoria combinaban completamente con su cabello mientras lagrimas llegaban hasta su barbilla. - ¡Sousuke!-_

 _-¡No quiero irme!- gritaba yo por igual tratando de deshacer el fuerte agarre de mis superiores sobre mis brazos en desarrollo. -¡DEJENME!- gritaba sintiendo como mi garganta se desgarraba del dolor de gritar por mucho tiempo del otro lado del vidrio._

 _-¡Lo siento Rin!- grito observando como la línea de abordaje para pasajeros con dirección a Australia empieza a avanzar._

 _Sin algún poder de la situación, desesperado, observo su mirada encontrando algo de resignación en ella._

 _Ambos entre un gran cristal como barrera observamos el movimiento de nuestras pupilas sin poder leer con exactitud nuestro sentir ni la cantidad de sentimientos que escondían en aquel entonces nuestras lágrimas._

 _-¡Te escribiré!- me grita._

 _-¡DEFINITIVAMENTE LO HARÉ!- vuelve a gritar dejándose guiar por sus superiores._

 _Detenidamente, observo como su voluntad se quiebra._

 _Las lágrimas de mis ojos se empiezan a desbordar mientras corro desesperado con mis infantes piernas hasta el vidrio que separa a las personas de los aviones._

 _-Nos volveremos a ver- sonrío triste mirando los aviones partir._

 _Y era cierto._

 _…_

 _Aquel miedo que nos había inundado se había convertido en una verdadera pesadilla cuando el comité de Tokio, había decidido solo reclutarme a mí ya que el comité de Australia había optado por aceptar a Rin como estudiante debido a sus habilidades variadas en el agua._

 _El camino de ambos, había sido completamente separado desde una temprana edad por personas ajenas a nosotros sin siquiera un tanto de nuestro consentimiento._

 _La ira que inundaba mi pecho no había sido nada comparado, con la tristeza de la despedida de aquel día en el cual las lágrimas de ambos hicieron presencia como ríos tenues que hicieron cicatrices en nuestros frágiles corazones infantes._

* * *

Muchos años más tarde, la vida había juntado de nuevo los caminos de ambos por algún motivo. La vida competitiva de ambos había finalizado a la corta edad de dieciocho años.

Sin embargo, Sousuke no daba con la razón la cual, su amigo había terminado optando muchas características extrañas en aquel país extranjero que le dejaban con un cierto sabor amargo en la boca.

Internamente buscaba razones y el porqué de aquella mandíbula filosa con dientes filosos que le causaba una sensación extraña dentro del cuerpo.

Pero sobre todo, buscaba razones del cómo de nueva cuenta, había terminado hablando a aquellos tipos que les habían llevado a aquel sitio en primer lugar. El cómo, y de qué manera nuevamente los lazos entre ellos volvían a enredarse para crear aquella amistad completamente indiferente para su pensar.

Dentro de aquel ropero, Rin sostenía firmemente del pastel verificando al parecer el postre de orilla a orilla. El más alto, solamente se limitaba a observar afuera de las rendijas del ropero esperando algún cambio en aquella puerta que permanecía cerrada.

-Oye Rin, ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaran estos sujetos en volver? Es incomodo estar aquí…- soltaba en su posición.

Poco a poco, la esperanza del ojiaqua empezaba a hundirse mientras sus piernas empezaban a cansarse debido a la posición de ambos. Y el ser ignorado por aquel que le había llevado ahí no le caía muy bien a su paciencia.

-Rin…-

Repentinamente, ambos agudizaban los sentidos escuchando como dos personas entraban al lugar. Ojos aquas y rubíes hacían sincronización mientras la voces, completamente nuevas para él, de dos personas se hacían presentes en el ambiente.

Su atención se desviaba rápidamente al percatarse del silencio que inundaba el lugar.

Dentro del ropero, el azabache tranquilo y un poco nervioso, observaba entre rendijas de madera oscura, elegante y quebradiza como los recién llegados tiraban de algunas cosas mientras sonrisas se hacían presentes.

Impactado, Sousuke observaba pasando saliva la sonrisa embelesada del otro azabache en el ambiente por primera vez en su vida.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dejaba escapar de sus labios observando, como Haruka tomaba de su chamarra aventándola al suelo de una manera infantil y aburrida.

-¿Deberíamos salir?…- susurraba Sousuke creciendo un poco la impaciencia en su cuerpo, dejando de lado la anterior acción como un simple recuerdo traumático en su mente.

-Shhhhhh- le acallaba el pelirrojo con un rostro de asco y confusión que jamás le había visto. Una sonrisa algo maniática para su gusto empezaba a asomarse en su rostro de facciones finas cambiando totalmente su anterior estado de humor.

Contrariado, pero con su normal faceta desinteresada, el más alto se mantenía atento a la situación fuera de aquel armario viejo.

El de ojos aquas, atento miraba como el chico castaño de la infancia de su amigo pelirrojo se mostraba algo diferente a como lo recordaba.

Extrañado y con incomodidad interna observaba como la mirada aparentemente alegre de Makoto se mostraba apagada por sus ojos. Escalofriantemente podía identificar como algunas de sus facciones anteriormente bronceadas se mostraban níveas y pálidas. Con similitud comparaba por igual las facciones de Haruka encontrando un tanto impresionado como su piel lucia completamente igual de pálida pero más sana que la del otro.

 _No deben de salir mucho…_ pensaba analizando unas pequeñas marcas rojizas en los brazos de ambos.

Sintiendo un escalofrío interno, podía escuchar como las risas de los amigos de Rin se apagaban dándole paso a un intercambio de miradas intensas pero tristes.

Apretando sus manos contra el suelo polvoso de aquel lugar, el más alto observaba incómodo por el cambio de ambiente como su compañero se mantenía ahora de una manera seria observando aquel extraño escenario.

Sus ojos color carmín empezaban a temblar en curiosidad mientras miraba por la rendija con un gesto molesto. Sousuke con aquella imagen en su cabeza simplemente continuaba interpretando aquel confuso escenario, la vista de una gran cama dentro de la habitación y nada más que algunos cuadros algo sofisticados, hacían incomodar el raciocinio del azabache que poco temía lo que venía probablemente con ello.

 _¿Qué tratan de hacer?..._ pensaba dejando de lado a Rin y su situación, sintiendo como el mismo mantenía un rostro igual o más confundido que el de él.

Repentinamente, ambos pasaban saliva pesadamente mirando como con peligrosidad, ambos chicos fuera de aquel lugar aproximaban sus rostros de una manera seductoramente peligrosa.

…

- _Te amo…Makoto_ \- una sonrisa embelesada y loca se apoderaba del rostro del mayor.

- _Te amo también Haru -_ susurraba acaramelado el más alto siendo acorralando por el otro sentado a los pies de la cama.

…

Escuchando decir a los amigos de Rin al unísono aquellas palabras el cuerpo de Sousuke daba un espasmo de susto.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos eran acallados rápidamente.

Con sorpresa, ambos, rojo y turquesa, abrían ampliamente de sus bocas.

…

De manera lenta, el de ojos aquas miraba como Haruka aventaba del chico más alto contra la cama cayendo éste boca arriba sobre esta con un gesto de dolor. Con forme la postura del otro parecía cómoda, sorprendido observaba como el de ojos azules subía a esta completamente encima de su amigo empezando a besar al chico debajo suyo de una manera suave y acallada.

Los besos de ambos que al principio parecían tiernos, lentamente cambiaban de rumbo cuando en un solo movimiento, el ojiazul bajaba de sus pantalones tirándolos en el suelo quedando solo en boxers.

Dicho acto hacia retroceder un poco a Sousuke dentro del armario.

-¿Esos dos van a…- susurraba cortando sus propias palabras más para sí mismo viendo como los besos tiernos empezaban a subir de tono cuando sus lenguas relucían entre sus bocas y en el aire debido a ciertas risillas que el castaño compartía gustoso. A ese punto saliva era lo que parecía sobrar entre ambos.

Uno encima del otro, el más bajo hacia la tarea de quitarse la ropa por completo mientras su ahora dudable amigo de la infancia rápidamente entendía la tarea haciendo el mismo gesto por igual de una manera desesperada.

Ambos empezaban a besarse nuevamente mientras la atmosfera en aquel lugar empezaba a calentarse de forma insoportable.

…

Sorprendidos con un gesto shockeado, ambos volteaban a mirarse fijamente dentro de aquel pequeño sitio notando como las mejillas de los dos se habían tornado rojas. Con incomodidad, el más alto encogía su mirada al empezar a escuchar de afuera fuertes gemidos de ambos chicos dentro de aquella habitación.

El ojirojo le compartía una mirada de desconocimiento mientras Sousuke pasaba saliva controlando su pulso.

¿Cómo había terminado aquella situación así?

Sintiendo como gemidos propios e inevitables ante aquella escena empezaban a salir de su boca, el azabache alto tapaba de su boca tratando de concentrar su mente en alguna otra cosa del ambiente.

Volviendo a la situación fuera de aquel sitio, desorientado observaba como ya el ojiverde se encontraba encima de Haruka quien abierto de piernas al igual o peor que una chica, empezaba a soltar gemidos sonoros al encontrarse siendo embestido rápidamente por el de cabello castaño.

Los dos amigos de Rin intercambiaban miradas lascivas que jamás había visto en hombres anteriormente.

Por dentro, Sousuke y su orientación de las cosas le advertía dejar de seguir observando aquella escena, sin embargo, sentía por algún motivo una fuerte atracción por observar lo que acontecía en aquella habitación como un total pervertido. Dos personas del mismo sexo haciendo tales cosas lejos de desagradarle, empezaba a infectarle la razón de una excitación inexplicable.

Mirar aquellos rostros sumidos en placer no le causaba la repulsión necesaria que necesitaba en aquel momento al estar tan cerca de su mejor amigo.

Confundido y con temor de sus propios deseos, Sousuke acercaba su rostro un poco más por la rendija dejando ya de lado el que diría Rin de su atrevimiento.

Hasta aquel punto, poco empezaba a importarle la voz de su conciencia.

Terminando en una oleada de orgasmos insanos por parte de Haruka, en un cambio veloz de posiciones este observaba como la mirada del ojiazul se tornaba vivaz mientras la del castaño se tornaba de algún modo tierna e inexplicablemente lasciva.

El estómago del azabache observador se estrujaba ante aquella vista vergonzosa de ambos empezando a escuchar y observar de reojo al lado suyo, como su propio amigo de la infancia aparentemente fatigado gemía y miraba aquella escena totalmente avergonzado. Sorprendido, este velozmente cayendo en un deseo insano para su mente simplemente dejaba las pequeñas miradas hacia su contrario enfocándose en el acto de afuera.

-Te amo demasiado Haru…- escuchaba decir al ojiesmeralda en aquella posición nada masculina arriba de la cama mirando destellante y perturbadoramente excitado el rostro de la persona sobre él.

-Yo también- escuchaba la respuesta del chico que en la infancia nada le agradaba, pero empezaba a aterrarle.

Avergonzado de tanta dulzura desagradable, con quietud trataba de alejarse de aquellas rendijas para recargarse sobre la pared del armario.

…

Sintiendo una mano sobre la suya. Sousuke repentinamente dejaba aquella escena mirando como su amigo le observaba avergonzado mientras el pastel se mostraba tirado en el suelo.

Mirando un gesto avergonzado y excitado en las facciones de Rin, sus sentidos se nublaban mirando como este se paraba de su posición jaloneándole fuera del armario.

-¿Qué haces?- decía confundido y avergonzado observando como ya se encontraban fuera del inmueble, mientras los amigos de este volteaban a mirarles.

Extrañado y avergonzado hasta la médula, este se percataba como compartían una mirada cómplice su mejor amigo y Haruka. Sin razones, veía como el ojiazul y su amigo dejaban de verles continuando con sus actividades anteriores sin descaro.

-No puedo aguantar esto…- soltaba Rin hacia su persona observando como este empezaba a aproximarse hasta su rostro. Totalmente asustado fruncía su entrecejo ante las palabras de Rin –Pero… si te parece asqueroso, o no quieres, no te obligare a hacer nada…- le observaba decir de una manera tsundere.

Con los nervios hasta el tope, y sus fuerzas extrañamente paralizadas, rápidamente sentía como su boca era entreabierta de manera seca mientras los labios de su mejor amigo se posaban en los suyos empezando a besarle.

Su cuerpo era acostado lentamente en aquella cama sintiendo extrañamente escasa la presencia de los otros dos a lado suyo que habían empezado a besarse de nueva cuenta a lado suyo. Únicamente el peso del pelirrojo sobre su cuerpo empezaba a ser notorio mientras observaba impactado y avergonzado con la lengua de Rin dentro de su boca, como las caderas del ojiazul empezaban a moverse penetrando fuertemente el cuerpo corpulento y pálido del de ojos verdes que sonreía gimiendo locamente lleno de placer al lado de ellos.

Sintiendo como su cuerpo empezaba a moverse por sí solo, ridículamente había caído en la cuenta que era el único en el lugar con la camisa aun puesta. Rin, quien mantenía aun sus pantalones empezaba a desvestirle mientras sus sentidos quedaban quietos ante el desconocido ambiente en el que se encontraba.

El ambiente se tornaba peligroso.

Y su conciencia empezaba a caer en la fina línea del deseo y la razón. Después de todo, él amaba al chico quien ahora se encontraba desesperado besándole en el pecho.

Un nostálgico sentimiento empezaba a calar en su ser sintiendo felicidad interna por aquella circunstancia. Tanto Haruka miraba a Makoto, como el sentía la mirada de Rin sobre su rostro.

Un gemido agudo y repentino por parte del ojiverde al entrar en espasmos por otro orgasmo, rápidamente le atraían un poco a la realidad obligándole a su cuerpo tomar fuerzas para alejarse de los otros dos sobre la cama.

Sin embargo, un cambio súbito de ambiente le congelaba por completo en aquella posición.

Extrañado, un aura pesado y terrorífico en el ambiente le obligaba a observar de reojo, como de manera repentina, la mirada del azabache de ojos azules se volvía vacía encima de su amigo, y al mismo tiempo los ojos grandes y caídos del castaño empezaban a derramar lágrimas mientras una sonrisa desagradablemente lasciva se mostraba en su rostro.

Este rápidamente se paralizaba encima de la cama tratando de calmar los impulsos de salir huyendo de aquel sitio. Mirando la escena estático sentía su corazón congelarse en aquel momento.

-Al fin…- escuchaba decir a Rin.

Inexplicablemente confundido, este observaba encima suyo encontrando los ojos de su mejor amigo completamente opacados por pupilas negras y aquella mandíbula afilada sonriente cortándole rápidamente la respiración sintiendo el alma salir de su cuerpo.

-Rin… ¿q-que?- soltaba con el terror subiéndole a la cabeza.

…

Soltando un grito de dolor, este rápidamente sentía como aquellos dientes que tanto le causaban conflicto se clavaban dentro de su piel tocando los nervios de su hombro derecho empezando a escurrir sangre.

Completamente adolorido, totalmente inmovilizado observaba a su izquierda como el cuello del chico quien recordaba se llamaba Makoto, era atravesado por las uñas de las manos de Haruka causando heridas grandes quien instantáneamente empezaba a succionar de la sangre que empezaba a brotar del cuello de este manchando por completo de la blanca cama del lugar y parte de su rostro en dolor.

Totalmente aterrado y escupiendo parte de la sangre de Makoto que había caído en su boca, Sousuke observaba como ambos arriba de la cama al lado suyo empezaban a llorar y a gemir inexplicablemente de placer mientras el cuerpo de Makoto escurriendo sangre de su boca empezaba ser embestido por Haruka de nueva cuenta quien mantenía una mirada vacía provocando más heridas serias en el torso del otro.

Asustado, Sousuke miraba como Makoto buscaba abrazarse del de ojos zafiros mientras parte de su cuello era besado en sangre por su amigo de la infancia. Sangre emanaba asquerosamente abundante entre ellos mientras el castaño empezaba a gemir fuertemente literalmente ahogado en sangre.

El dolor que le provocaba Rin empezaba a calar fuertemente dentro de su cuerpo tocando parte de algunos de sus nervios de respuesta motriz obligándole mentalmente a zafarse fuertemente del agarre de su mejor amigo para empezar a correr, pero inexplicablemente, sus fuerzas eran apagadas por la mirada vacía y sorprendentemente aún viva de Makoto sobre su persona que continuaba siendo masacrado por Haruka quien ahora le azotaba en embestidas contra la cabecera de la cama lamiendo la sangre que escurría de sus dedos de una manera insana.

-No te dejaré escapar de nuevo de mí…- escuchaba en su oreja la voz extrañamente quebrada y alocada de Rin.

Con aquellas palabras, este súbitamente se zafaba de aquella posición saltando de la cama corriendo adolorido agarrando su hombro hasta el límite de la puerta, sin embargo, este paraba sus movimientos al escuchar un quejido de parte de Rin. Aterrado y triste, este solo podía tomar de su hombro parado casi en el pasillo volteando a observar a su mejor amigo, sin embargo, ahora no solo el, sino Haruka en pantalones envuelto en sangre y con una mirada penetrante se mantenían parados frente a su persona acorralándole.

-¡¿QUE ES ESTO RIN?!- gritaba sintiendo el mareo de estar perdiendo sangre en su cabeza -¡¿PORQUÉ HACEN ESTO?!-

Sin embargo, nuevamente aquellos ojos que añoraba de su mejor amigo se daban presencia mientras el otro chico volvía a la cama sin decir palabra alguna.

Rápidamente, escuchaba como los gemidos de Makoto se hacían presentes mientras nuevamente el azabache empezaba a azotarle contra la cama. Lagrimas desbordaban de aquel rostro desbordante de amor mientras el miedo dentro de Sousuke se intensificaba súbitamente ante aquella locura.

Repentinamente, una fuerza de parte de los brazos de Rin realmente superior le tomaban desprevenido tirándole de nuevo contra la cama cayendo en cuatro. Rápidamente, una mordedura nuevamente contra su cuello por parte de Rin cortaba completamente su respiración sintiendo como la sangre empezaba a emanar de su boca empezando a ahogarle.

En un movimiento, este caía de lado sobre la cama apagando su mirada sintiendo como su amigo abría sus piernas de una manera cruel y triste.

Ahora, un dolor diferente le inundaba el cuerpo. Sin embargo, fuera de sentir repulsión por Rin y sus actos, este sentía como la parte incompleta de su persona se llenaba al mirar como en cambio de la manera cruel con la que el azabache masacraba a Makoto a lado suyo, Rin se hacía de su cuerpo de una manera más frágil y triste a pesar de ser más pequeño que él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una linda y escalofriante melodía de caja musical resonaba desde un radio viejo.

Cansado y sumido en mareo, el de ojos aquas abría lentamente sus ojos observando con horror como frente a su persona Makoto yacía sin emoción con sus pupilas dilatadas mientras partes de su rostro se mostraban sangrantes y su boca semiabierta. Aun en la semiconciencia, observaba como escalofriantemente las heridas del cuello del otro ya no emanaban sangre pero dejaban muy poco a la imaginación al estar abiertas.

 _Porque…_ se preguntaba escuchando la voz de su amigo de la infancia hablando con la del chico que ya no podía identificar como un ser humano.

…

-Si eso es todo lo que querías nos vamos…- soltaba el de ojos azules bañado completamente en sangre –Las heridas de Makoto tienen que recuperarse- susurraba mirando estoico al pelirrojo frente a su persona parados ambos en el borde izquierdo de la cama justo en la perspectiva de Sousuke.

-Gracias- soltaba Rin mirando ambos cuerpos masacrados sobre el blanco colchón –Sin embargo…-

El azabache más alto miraba sin fuerzas y sin emoción como súbitamente Rin se presentaba frente a su mirada sin embargo sin mirar a verle, con tranquilidad, observaba como este con sus manos y una sonrisa tomaba del vacío rostro de Makoto poniéndolo boca arriba.

–Hey Makoto… feliz aniversario…- escuchaba Sousuke decir a su amigo mientras su rostro caía y se posaba en el cuello del castaño arrastrando su lengua entre sangre y heridas abiertas de quien abría los ojos instantáneamente.

Bruscamente, un grito ahogado y perturbador se dejaba escuchar en el ambiente.

Con la respiración un poco agitada a lo que su cuerpo le permitía, Sousuke se sorprendía mirando como el cuerpo del castaño se empezaba a retorcer de aparente dolor con las pocas fuerzas que aparentemente le quedaban desmayándose segundos después por completo.

-Déjale o te mato- soltaba Haruka a Rin quien solo reía egocéntrico.

-Lo siento Haru- le escuchaba susurrar a Rin entre risillas.

-Con que este ese es su castigo ¿eh?- reía el pelirrojo –Tu cometes un leve adulterio y él es el que se lleva la peor parte, que injusto- terminaba de decir cortando en un hilo aquel criterio.

El de ojos aquas se mantenía con la respiración dificultosa mirando el desecho cuerpo de la persona frente a él tratando de descubrir desesperadamente aun algún signo de vitalidad entre tanta sangre.

-Escuche por ahí que, el castigo por adulterio es… que si alguien ajeno toca lascivamente a Makoto le dolerá peor que diez partos, sin embargo, si lo haces tú será completamente lo contrario… -reía al aire con los dientes manchados de sangre – creía que era una estúpida mentira y ahora veo que es cierto, es casi igual a…-

-Un mu…ñeco sin vi…da…- susurraba Sousuke con la voz rasposa atrayendo la mirada del de ojos carmín quien le observaba feliz y risueño.

-Tú también lo serás de ahora en adelante para mi…- soltaba Rin satisfecho hacia el azabache más alto quien solo cerraba sus ojos y los volvía abrir cansado.

Ambas miradas hacían choque mientras el pelirrojo tornaba un gesto de extraña culpabilidad en el ambiente.

-Si lo vuelves a hacer, los mataré a ambos…- la voz de Haruka hacia un único eco en la habitación contra el ojirojo mostrando una mirada escalofriante –Tenemos que irnos-

Repentinamente, el azabache mayor comenzaba a observar aterrado, como el cuerpo de Makoto era tomado de una pierna por parte del otro mientras empezaba a ser retirado por encima de la cama cayendo por ende primero en el suelo comenzando a ser arrastrado por Haruka por toda la habitación hasta la puerta dejando un escalofriante camino de sangre en toda la habitación.

Ante tal escena, este totalmente quieto observaba como Rin tomaba relevo en el lugar donde yacía el ojiverde observándole directamente.

Sousuke cansado y vencido por aquellos ojos que aun creía amaba, simplemente se mantenía calmo sintiendo repentinamente una tranquilidad dentro de su pecho en cuanto Haruka y Makoto ya no se encontraba dentro de la habitación.

…

-Lo siento- escuchaba por parte de Rin quien cerraba sus ojos triste.

 _¿Qué hicieron estos últimos años?…_ se preguntaba internamente aun inmovilizado sintiendo un dolor asfixiante subiéndole hasta la cabeza.

-Sousuke- veía sus labios temblar - Esta fue la única manera de poder tenerte para mí para siempre, lo siento si soy egoísta- soltaba su mejor amigo, sin embargo, sus sentidos comenzaba a sentirlos adormecidos.

-Cuando despiertes te quedaras a mi lado, y te sentirás mucho mejor te lo prometo- de repente, observaba como sus ojos carmín nadaban en lágrimas –Y nunca volveré a hacerte algo como lo de hoy- terminaba Rin de decir cerrando sus ojos llorosos.

Sousuke con aquella mirada vacía, levantaba débilmente de su mano comenzado a acariciar la mejilla de Rin quien abría sus ojos en sorpresa ante el sencillo gesto tierno y completamente transparente que el otro le regalaba de nuevo. Este ante tal acto formaba una sonrisa llorosa comenzando a desbordar sus lágrimas entre la sangre de la cama.

Cinco segundos después, el ojirojo miraba como las pupilas de Sousuke se contraían completamente mientras su aliento se detenía.

Rin inmortalizaba aquel momento en su mente como una daga permanente en su corazón.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Te amo…- soplaba Rin en la cara de este, mirando como instantáneamente, una bocanada de aire se contraía en la garganta de Sousuke devolviéndole la vida. Completamente después, sus heridas comenzaban a sanar por completo.

.

 **End Part I**


End file.
